


Don't need anything but you

by Eskimo_kisses1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Dystopia, Falling In Love, First Time, Guards, M/M, safe houses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskimo_kisses1/pseuds/Eskimo_kisses1
Summary: Louis moved his hand gently down Harry's face before coming to rest on his cheek. Harry couldn't stop himself from pressing his face more into Louis's open palm, opening his eyes to look up at Louis, who was looking at him with big eyes and a shy smile.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Get back here!”

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he sprinted down the cracked and uneven pavement, his worn Vans slapping against it as he ran. As soon as he had heard the familiar sound of marching combat boots, Harry dropped the can of red spray paint he had been using to deface the propaganda posters and started running. 

He knew he could outrun most of the guards that patrolled the deserted streets of London; they were weighed down with heavy packs of supplies and weapons while Harry traveled with only the clothes on his back and a gun in a shoulder holster. However, he never knew what could be lurking around the next corner.

The thud of combat boots on pavement was getting closer and Harry glanced over his shoulder as he turned a corner, ignoring the guard’s yells for him to stop. The boy knew what would happen if he was caught and the consequences of not completing his mission were far less than being hung from the gallows in the center of the city. 

Not eating for two days greatly outweighed death in Harry's opinion, and the sixteen year old could live without eating for longer if it meant he wouldn’t be strung up on the gallows. At least he put up all the posters he needed too.

Rounding another corner into an alley, Harry pushed a board on a planked fence aside, slipping through the small gap in the fence and returning the board to its rightful position. He leaned against the side of a building, squeezing his eyes shut and silently praying as he listened to the sound of running military boots pass the alley and then fade into the distance. 

After he caught his breath, Harry pushed himself away from the building’s brick wall and walked soundlessly down the alley, drawing his tattered black hoodie closer to his slim frame. He pushed his curly hair out if his eyes as he reached the dumpster at the dead end of the alley and he rolled it aside, opening the door the dumpster had concealed and sliding the bin back into place after stepping through the doorway.

Harry sighed as he turned and looked up the dimly lit stairway that led to the upper floors of the run down building. It wasn’t uncommon for people to fail missions, the guard was all over London and it seemed to be their specialty to find people defying the law. But this had been Harry’s fourth semi failed mission in two months and he was disappointed in himself and also dreading what the older boys would say about it.

Dragging his feet as he walked up the stairs, Harry bowed his head as he made his way to the first floor of the abandoned warehouse used as headquarters for his group of rebels. He pushed the door to the first floor open, slipping through the entrance and looking around the poorly lit room. Younger boys were sprawled out on the floor flipping through worn books and magazines while older boys crowded around a table in the corner, hovering over maps of London and conversing in hushed tones. 

Everyone looked towards the door as it fell shut behind Harry and the boy’s cheeks tinged pink as he blushed, sulking across the room as Liam, one of the older boys and second in command, beckoned him over to the table in the corner.

“How’d you do?” Liam inquired when Harry reached the table, cocking an eyebrow as the younger boy shoved his hands into the pockets of his hoodie.

Lowering his gaze before looking back up at Liam, Harry shrugged. “I put all the posters up where I was told to put them and I was almost done on Church Street when I heard them coming. I dropped the can of spray paint and got my ass out of there.”

“Did any come after you?” the older boy asked, attempting to mask the concern in his voice though, for Liam, that was nearly impossible.

“Yeah, one did. He ran right past the alley after I ducked behind the fence.” Harry replied, glancing towards the group of older boy’s who had stopped talking amongst themselves and were intently listening to the conversation Liam and Harry were having.

Liam nodded and placed a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to regain Harry’s attention. “I’m glad you’re okay, Harry, but you know what the consequence is for failing an assigned mission.”

“I’ve been here for two years, Liam, I know what happens when one of us fails a mission,” Harry said solemnly as Liam removed his hand from the boy’s shoulder. “No food for a 48 hours and if there’s a shortage, I get shafted.”

“Exactly. You have the rest of the day off, go do something productive or better yet rest up.” Liam offered Harry a smile and turned back to the boys at the table, commencing their talks over the maps once more and leaving Harry to his own devices. 

Glancing around the room, the sixteen year old sighed to himself before trudging back to the door and pulling it open. He climbed the stairs to the roof of the building and quietly slipped outside, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie again as he padded across the roof to the foot high wall running around the perimeter of it. Harry sat on the low wall and drew his legs to his body, sighing softly as he rested his chin on his knee. Darkness was creeping across the sky and to the west, there was a sliver of unclouded sky where the sunset was still visible.

The roof’s door creaked open making Harry turn his attention to it, watching as a dark figured slinked across the roof, crossing his arms over his chest as he slowed to a stop near the boy. “It’s risky to be up here, lad.”

“I know, but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.” Harry turned away from the boy who had joined him on the roof. “After all the other risks we take, I think sitting on the edge of the roof is a pretty low one.”

Laughing softly, the older boy joined Harry on the edge of the roof, letting his legs dangle over the side of the building, “You’ve got a point there. You know Liam always talks highly about you, how your always quick to offer yourself for missions so the younger ones don't have to and how personal you take it when your unable to complete a mission."

"Your point Louis?" Harry asks, suprised that Louis has noticed him at all.

"So don't be too hard in yourself, plus, all that work doesn't leave much time for resting or even a bit of fun, well, as much as you can in the current situation." Louis added after Harry raised his eyebrow at him.

“So what if there isn’t, Louis?” Harry quipped, focusing his eyes on the clouds that had begun to cover the setting sun. “It’s kind of hard to think about having fun when there are guards all over the city hunting down those who don’t obey the government.”

Louis looked over at the younger boy, studying Harry's profile as the boy stared off into the distance, “I've always wondered." Louis paused wondering if he was over stepping. "What happened to your parents, lad?”

“They packed up everything that was vital to them, locked up the house, and left one day while I was at school. I haven’t seen them since.” Harry told him shortly, his fingers idly playing with the hem of his pants. “Apparently, I wasn’t vital to them.”

Louis could relate but was suprised all the same. Harry was so lovely and brave and he couldn't believe his family willingly left him behind. 

“So how’d you get into your house and make it on your own until Liam found you?” Louis pulled one of his knees to him, resting his cheek on his kneecap as he looked at Harry.

The younger boy ran his tongue over his bottom lip, turning his head and locking his gaze with Louis’s. “Lets just say my father had a particular set of skills that he bestowed upon me when I was seven. I can open almost anything behind lock and key.”

“Which is why it’s a good thing we have you Haz." Louis's cheeks flushed when he let the nickname slip out. He noticed Harry's cheek flush aswell before he looked down, his curly hair falling in his face. Louis swung his leg over the wall they were sitting on and straddling it. 

“Look, Harry, you’re an imperative part of us that are still being able to fight this out. So what if you’ve had a few shitty missions the past month or two, everybody goes through that at some point. What matters is that we still have the will power to fight against them when they have us outnumbered fifty-to-one. We all want our liberties back and we’re going to get them back or die trying. Do you understand that, Haz?” Louis was looking at Harry intently, really wanting the younger boy to take in what he was saying.

Harry nodded, turning away from Louis as the older boy smiled at him. “Yes, sir.”

“Good." Louis replied before he stood, pausing a second before he reached over and gently moved Harry's hair from his face making the younger boy blush again before closing his eyes. Louis moved his hand gently down Harry's face before coming to rest on his cheek. Harry couldn't stop himself from pressing his face more into Louis's open palm, opening his eyes to look up at Louis, who was looking at him with big eyes and a shy smile. The moment was broken when Louis eyebrows furrowed before he glanced over the rooftops of the city. “They’ve got the helicopters out tonight, come on.”

Harry took the older boy’s hand as it was offered to him and Louis pulled him off of the wall, gently holding onto Harry’s forearm as the two boy’s crossed the roof to the small shed on the rooftop encasing the stairwell. 

The light breeze that had been cooling off the city picked up as helicopters rose from the ground at strategic locations throughout London, the pulsing of their blades echoing through the silent dusk. 

Holding more firmly onto Harry’s arm, Louis dragged the younger boy towards the shack covering the stairs, throwing Harry against the wall on the outside of the shed, not having enough time to get in before the buzz of the helicopters got closer to the center of the city. 

The two boys pressed their bodies to the side of the shed, Harry squeezing his eyes shut and hoping to get inside alive, as Louis looked skyward, his teeth clenched. Watching the sky until the helicopters were at least a mile away, Louis stepped away from the wall, standing in front of Harry and smiling softly at the younger boy’s expression before speaking up a few moments later. “They’re gone, Harry.”

Harry opened his eyes hesitantly, meeting Louis’s for a fraction of a second before looking away. “We should go inside and tell the guys to go on lockdown.”

“I’m sure Liam has that covered, he has better ears than I do.” Louis told the younger boy, stepping around to the other side of the shed and opening the door. Before Harry stepped inside Louis reached out touching his arm gently to get his attention. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to throw you like a rag doll, it was just a precaution.”

“You’re in charge, Lou, you can do whatever you want without reason.” Harry remarked, not noticing his own nickname for Louis slipping out. Louis noticed though and smiled happily as Harry stepped through the door Louis held open for him. “You could…shoot every single one of us in the left foot and we would have no right to complain because you’re in charge.”

Louis laughed softly, shutting and locking the door behind them and following Harry down the stairs. “I can think of far better ways to abuse my power, but I’m not going to.”

“Even if you did, we couldn’t stop you." Harry replied smiling slightly, glancing back at Louis before continuing down the stairs. The two young men reached the top floor of the building and Louis knocked on the heavy metal door that barred the stairwell from the main part of the floor, a commotion arising on the other side of the door before someone spoke up.

“Who is it?”

“Zayn Malik, open the bloody door!" Louis rolled his eyes as the door slowly opened, the room behind it pitch black with shades pulled down over the windows. “Is everybody okay in here?”

Zayn nodded, offering a flashlight to Louis who turned it on and shined it around the room, revealing clumps of teenaged boys standing around the room looking nervous. “We’re all find, Louis. Niall kind of freaked out, but that’s become expected.”

“Horan, grow a pair.” Louis smiled, laughing softly as the beam from the flashlight landed on a lone boy in the corner whose blue eyes shined as he cracked a smile and flipped him off.

Allowing the door to fall back shut, Louis continued down the stairs with Harry close on his heels, checking on each floor to make sure everything had maintained order before finally reaching the main floor. 

Liam let the two boys into the floor’s only room, Harry heading to his usual corner as Louis joined up with the older bunch of boys. Picking up his sketchbook that was on the brink of falling apart, Harry began drawing and allowed himself to be consumed by it, subconsciously starting to chew on his bottom lip.

“It’s time for food, you up for some?”

Harry jumped slightly, startled by Louis who was leaning against the wall beside him. Shaking his head, harry went back to drawing in his sketchpad, darkening lines on the figure he was drawing, his voice soft as he spoke up. “Forty-eight hour food ban remember?”

“I can lift it if you’re hungry,” Louis pulled the shade on a window down so it rolled up and he perched himself on the windowsill. The older boy sighed softly to himself as he looked out the window for a few moments before turning back to Harry. “We all need as much strength as possible, you know? In case something came up where we would have to exert all of our forces.”

“It wouldn’t be fair.” Harry closed his sketchbook and shook his head, his stomach growling as he leaned back against the wall behind him. “Plenty of us have failed missions and suffered through not being able to eat for two days afterward. What kind of example would that be setting?”

Louis leaned down so he was at eye level with Harry, his voice low and sincere. “No one has to know, Harry.”

“It wouldn’t be fair, sir, if I was able to have a meal tonight and someone else wasn’t even though we both failed to complete our missions today, how would that look to the others?” Harry held Louis's gaze as the older boy continued to look at him, diverting his eyes when his stomach rumbled again.

“You’re hungry, Harry. Go get something to eat." Louis sat up straight on the windowsill, looking down at the boy on the floor.

Shaking his head, Harry crossed his arms over his stomach, his eyes roaming the room and looking at everything but Louis. “I refuse.”

“It’s an order.” Louis replied leaving no room for arguements and smirked slightly, turning his attention back outside, his concentration resting on the city.

Harry knew to follow orders and begrudgingly pushed himself off of the wooden floor, his arms still crossed over his stomach as he walked across the room to where a few of the older boys were handing out rationed meals. As he got in line, Harry glanced back to where he had been sitting to find Louis still perched on the windowsill still looking outside. Moving up in line, he took a bowl of food and a paper cup of tap water from Liam, pausing momentarily in front of the older boy. “Isn’t Louis eating tonight?”

“He didn’t tell you?” Liam raised an eyebrow as he continued to hand out cups of water. “He gave up his dinner tonight so you could eat.”

Turning away from the line of boys waiting to get food, Harry looked towards Louis, his lips parted slightly. Louis shifted on the windowsill, his eyes meeting Harry’s again as he turned from the window, a warm smile crossing his lips. Hesitantly, Harry smiled in return, walking back to the corner he had claimed as his own, his voice barely above a whisper. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, you need it a lot more than I do.” the older boy continued to smile contently as he alternated between looking around the room and looking at Harry. “I hope it’s satisfactory, I know the food tends to be pretty mediocre at best most of the time.”

“It’s great.” Harry smiled into his cup of water, blushing slightly.

“Good. And you should smile more often, it makes you ten times as beautiful as you already are.” Louis said sincerely to Harry. 

Harry looked down feeling his cheeks heat up more before raising his his head to look at Louis again. "Still wouldn't be as beautiful as you." Harry replied making Louis smile so big the corner of his eyes crinkled, making Harry's feel warm and content for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hint of a smile played on Harry's lips and the boy returned to looking at the maps spread out on the rooftop before answering Louis. "I think I'm sixteen, possibly seventeen, but that depends on what month it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope your liking it

Chapter 2 

"Have they cut off any more of our supply lines?"

Louis looked up from the maps spread out on the table in front of him, glancing around the room before spotting Harry in his usual corner. Nodding, Louis pulled another map from within a stack of papers, smoothing the map out in front of him, "Yeah, one to the East and another one to the South. We need to find another few to open up or we're facing severe rationing because we only have three lines left."

Harry pushed himself off of the floor and brushed his hands over the back of his pants to get the dust off of them as he walked across the room to where Louis was sitting. The older boy pulled a chair out from beneath the table and drew it closer to his, patting the seat for Harry to sit down. Peering over Louis's shoulder for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze before sitting in the chair. Harry squinted slightly as he ran the tip of his index finger over dashed red lines on the map. "These are escape routes."

"They are." Louis confirmed, his arm brushing Harry's gently before reaching his hand out to Harry's, almost testing to see if that was okay and was relieved when Harry joined their hands together with a shy smile and pink cheeks making Louis smile brightly. He then focussed back to the maps pointing out the buildings at the ends of the lines the younger boy was tracing. "There are safe houses. If we're ever found out or raided, you're to go to one of these, okay? You're a smart lad, you'll figure out how to get in."

"Who will be there?" Harry inquired, his fingers skirting over the map and lingering over the points Louis had just shown him. Louis gave Harry's hand a gently squeeze which made Harry look up at the older boy. The two boys held each other's gazes, Harry's green eyes searching Louis's as they stared at one another, both of them brushing profusely before looking away. "Louis…"

The older boy swallowed, the corners of his lips twitching with a smile again before directing the younger boy's hand around the map to the safe houses. "People like us. Some are full of guys, like here. Others are all females, there's the occasional safe house of adults, but they're rare. A lot of older people have given up that everything will return to how it was when we were growing up. The ones that left thought it's too far fetched of an idea so most of them gave up a while ago. It was hopeless for them to keep fighting against the guard when they felt they were fighting a losing battle. Mostly all of the adults still left here are only staying because they're too far involved to leave now."

"Do you think things will ever go back to how they were?" Harry tilted his head to the side and listened intently for Louis's answer, his curly brown hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't think it's possible for things to go back to exactly how they were." Louis reached over with his free hand, gently brushing Harry's hair out of his face. "Similar, yes, but not exactly how it was. Things have been going wrong for far too long for it all to be right again. I could be wrong, that's just my opinion, but I don't think it's going to happen."

Nodding, Harry pulled his hand away from Louis's abruptly as the door of the room was flung open and Liam stumbled into the room. Bending over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath, the boy knit his eyebrows together as he looked up at the two flustered boy's sitting at the table. "Just what were you two doing?"

"Nothing," Louis and Harry replied in unison, both of them turning a deeper shade of red as they caught each other's eyes.

"Of course there isnt." Liam smirked before muttering, "It's about time," as he straightened up and pulled the hem of his t-shirt down. "They cut off another supply line, Louis. We have two left."

"Shit." Louis uncurled the map spread out on the table that had begun to curl, sighing softly and rubbing his fingers over his forehead, brushing his caramel brown hair from his eyes as he looked at the map. "Please tell me it wasn't the one going Southeast, Liam. I swear to God, if that was the one they cut off, we're pretty much fucked when it comes to food."

"They cut off the Southeast route, Lou." Liam's shoulders slumped as he told him, walking across the room to the table in the corner, glancing over the maps. "Do you want me to get out the books and start rationing everything? What we have stocked now is just slightly over what our emergency reserve should be. As you can tell, things aren't looking so good."

Louis nodded, his eyes skimming over the maps still as Liam stepped away from the table and went to take care of the paperwork that went along with rationing. Picking up a pencil that had been cast aside, Louis erased the supply lines that had been cut off, sighing as he stuck the pencil behind his ear. "I now know why most of the adults gave up. This is really a losing cause. We're so outnumbered, it's ridiculous, Harry."

"I know, but we can't give up." The younger boy said softly, resting his elbow on the table and resting his cheek in his hand. "What kind of leader would you be if we gave in now, Louis? Most of us have no place to go, and even if we did, how would we get there? It would be by some miracle if we didn't get killed before we got out of the city if we decided to run."

Standing up, Louis rolled a few of the maps up and tucked them under his arm, motioning for Harry to follow him as he walked to the door of the stairwell. The younger boy stood up and rushed to catch up with Louis as the older boy started up the stairs to the roof, nodding curtly to everyone they passed on the way up and stepping through the door to the roof as Louis held it open. The roof has become their spot to go to when they wanted to be just them these past few weeks. Harry followed the older boy to the center of the roof where Louis sat down and spread the maps out around him. "I want your honest opinion of the situation."

"Brutally or politely honest?"

Louis smiled slightly as Harry sat down across from him, leaning over the maps. "As brutal as you see fit, Haz, because someone around here needs to be."

"Well our food is running dangerously low, our supplies are dwindling and we can't afford to waste anymore ammunition. We're nearly all underweight and losing hope and pretty much running on empty. If we're going to try another offensive attack like we did a few months ago, it has to be pretty damn soon or we're going to run out of time." Harry looked away hoping he hasn't caused offence by saying all that.

"And you're how old?" Louis raised an eyebrow, looking intently at the younger boy as Harry tipped his head down, his hair falling into his eyes once more.

A hint of a smile played on Harry's lips and the boy returned to looking at the maps spread out on the rooftop before answering Louis. "I think I'm sixteen, possibly seventeen, but that depends on what month it is."

“February, almost March." Louis smiled lightly as Harry nodded.

“Then I’m seventeen." The younger boy mirrored Louis’s smile before it faded as he looked at the map. Harry eyebrows furrowed in concentration as his finger skimmed over the paper, tracing a few streets that made two paths leading to the outskirts of London. Louis leaned further over the map, watching Harry's fingers again as the boy moved it across the paper once more. “There. They’re far enough removed from the routes they’ve cut off but not too far that our supplier has to change locations. They’re perfect.”

Grabbing the pencil from behind his ear, Louis traced the lines Harry's finger had just drawn on the map, “You’re a genius, you know that? Why haven’t you come and looked over the maps and plan with us before?”

“It’s just always looked like you and the older boys have had it covered. I didn’t want to get in the way.” Harry shrugged slightly and bowed his head.

Louis reached over and gently lifted Harry’s chin with his fingers. “I’m just under two years older than you and you know what? I would have never seen the paths you just pointed out. The rest of us probably wouldn’t have either Haz and that wasn’t just luck that you saw those routes we could use. Any ideas or suggestions that you have are always welcome.” Louis smiled at Harry looking so fondly of the younger boy.

“Okay.” Harry nodded, his breath hitching slightly as Louis's fingers gently graced his jaw line. “From now on, if any ideas come to my mind, I’ll be sure to tell you.”

Leaning closer to Louis, enjoying the feel of Louis's fingertips moving lightly over his jaw. “I’d appreciate it if you did that, Harry.”

Harry's long eyelashes fluttered as he let out a breath he had been holding, his breath ghosting over Louis palm as the older boy’s fingers moved to Harry's cheek. Letting his eyes fall shut, Harry darted the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips as Louis let his fingers lightly wander over the younger boy’s face, gently taking in more of Harry's features. The two boy’s sat in silence while Louis's fingers continued their ministrations until the older boy ran his fingers through Harry's hair, letting them remain there as Louis tangled his fingers in the other boy’s curly locks. "Louis…”

Closing the small gap between them, Louis pressed his lips tenderly to Harry's, tilting his head to the side and pressing his nose gently into Harry’s cheek. The younger boy’s eyes fell shut once more and he pulled back slightly, breathing softly against Louis's lips before kissing the boy back more firmly than Louis had kissed him. Louis pushed the maps aside and slipped an arm around Harry's waist, gently pulling Harry to him as they continued to kiss. Settling himself in Louis’s lap, Harry ran his hand up Louis's arm and over the boy’s shoulder, resting it lightly on the back on Louis's neck as the older boy’s fingers gripped the thin fabric of Harry's hoodie. Louis began moving his lips slowly against Harry’s, letting go of the boy’s hoodie so his hand could wander over Harry's chest.

Breaking the kiss, Louis snorted lightly when he felt the gun in Harry’s shoulder holster beneath the boy’s clothing.“Do you have that thing on your twenty-four hours a day?”

“I never leave home without it.” Harry smiled as Louis leaned back in kissing him softly. His hand cupping the back of Harry's head, Louis slid his tongue out over the bottom of Harry's lips and the younger boy slowly opened to allow Louis entrance, whimpering as their tongues brushed together for the first time. Harry's fingers started to move up to Louis's own hair pulling slightly earning a soft groan and a shudder from Louis.

Breaking the kiss Louis rested his forehead against the other boy’s, his eyes remaining closed as he regained control of his breathing. When he opened his eyes, he laughed softly when he saw Harry smiling contently, his dimple showing and his eyes still closed. Louis laughed quietly prompting Harry to open his eyes, blushed slightly as he looked into Louis's eyes. “Sorry.”

“Never apologise, for any of that, you looked beautiful." Louis pecked him softly on the lips, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s slender frame. Harry leaned his cheek against Louis's shoulder, moving his hand from Louis's hair so his fingers could glide over the Louis arms. Giving Harry a gentle squeeze, Louis held him closer, turning his head to softly nuzzle Harry's cheek before glancing up in time to see a few heads disappear behind the closing door of the roof. Louis rolled his eyes and Harry lifted his head from the boy’s shoulder, furrowing his eyebrows as the older boy replied. “We had an audience.”

Harry sighed and climbed out of Louis's lap as the older boy loosened his arms. Harry stood and offered his hand to Louis. “Then we should head inside.”

“Why?” Louis asked, taking Harry's hand and allowing the boy to pull him to his feet before pulling Harry back into his embrace . “Do you honestly care if any of the guys see us showing affection towards one another?”

“I couldn’t care less about that Louis, but some people perceive someone being affectionate towards another person as a weakness. Like, if anyone ever wanted something from you or if anyone wanted to hurt you in a way other than physically, they could use me against you.” Harry bent down and began to roll up the maps that were scattered over the rooftop. “I don’t want you to be seen as weak.”

Bending down to help Harry collect the maps, Louis smiled softly to himself as he rolled up papers, tucking them beneath his arm as he stood. “I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Harry tilted his chin up to look Louis in the eyes as he straightened up, using his free hand to push Louis hair out of his eyes. “It’s all true though Lou. When you have just about a hundred boys following you, you can’t be weak because every single one of them would clamber for your position if you were to fall.”

Louid draped his arm around Harry's shoulders as they walked to the door leading to the stairs. "Let them try but I'm not going to hide how I feel or how important you are to me. With the way the world is at the moment having moments like these are hard to find as it is." Harry stepped back as Louis pulled the door open, quickly stepping back as three guys stumbled and fell onto the roof. "Plus, there are others who will be fighting in our corner regardless."

Louis sighed and picked up one of the boy’s by the back of the shirt, pushing them back into the stairwell. “Niall, seriously, don't you have anything better to do? There’s a food shortage you know? I’m not afraid to put you on the list of people who are forced to go without.” Louis tried to look stern but started to break when Niall looked positively affronted by the threat of no food.

“Yes, sir!" Niall saluted before hurrying down the stairs shouting something about winning a bet and disappeared around a corner. His two friends scrambled to their feet before rushing down the stairs after Niall leaving Harry and Louis alone on the roof again.

“Some people will just never learn." Louis shook his head amused while he and Harry stepped into the stairwell.

Waiting for Louis to shut and lock the door behind them Harry caught the older boy’s hand in his as they began to descend the stairs into the building. “Atleast you know for some people it really doesn't matter.” 

Louis laughed softly, leaning over and pecking Harry tenderly on the cheek as they continued walking down the stairs, a comfortable silence falling between the two boys. When they reached the second floor, Louis paused and Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as Louis turned the younger boy towards him. “I have to go talk with Liam and the others for a while, is that okay?”

"Louis, I’m not three. I don’t need you to hold my hand all the time, even though that would be very much welcomed.” Harry squeezed Louis's hand gently before letting go of it. The older boy pressed his lips tenderly to Harry's causing Harry to sigh softly, leaning in to kiss Louis more firmly before pulling away. “You better go unless you want to start making out with me right here on the stairs, which would also be very welcomed.”

Laughing softly, Louis gave Harry one last quick kiss before taking the maps out of Harry's arms. “I’ll come over to you when I'm done love."

“I’ll be waiting." A smile pulled on the corners of Harry's lips at Louis words. “You know where to find me.”

Louis smiled lightly and stole one last quick kiss before pushing the door to the second floor open. “Sitting in the corner that’s furthest from the door on the first floor, as always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam stood, clutching the curtain in one hand, his chest heaving as he panted, his eyes locking with Louis's.
> 
> "Louis, they're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Hope your liking it

Chapter 3

"I just have one question. Why do you get this nice, comfortable bed to sleep in while I'm stuck downstairs on the floor?"

Louis laughed softly, turning onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. Louis looked down at Harry who was spread out topless, like himself, beneath the covers on Louis bed and smiled. "You know, since the day I kissed you I would of gladly have you come up here and share my bed."

"I didn’t want to impose." Harry replied, scooting closer to Louis on the mattress. "Plus, I figured if you wanted me to come up here and share your bed, you'd ask."

"Which I did." Louis draped his arm over Harry's hip as the younger boy turned towards him. "After I got fed up of waiting for you to join me." Louis smiled at Harry. "And you can impose yourself on me anytime you want baby."

Pushing Louis playfully on the shoulder Harry giggled and closed the gap between their bodies, his chest nearly touching Louis's as he rested his head beneath the older boy's chin. "You wouldn't mind that at all?"

"No, I wouldn't." Louis kissed the top of Harry's head, wrapping his arms around the boy as he buried his nose in Harry's hair. Harry's hand found Louis's side, slowly caressing it before he pressed his lips to the older boy's Adam's apple. 

Groaning softly, Louis dug the pads of his fingers into the small of Harry's bare back and the younger boy relaxed more against him, his fingers curling around Louis's hip. One of Louis's hands moved up Harry's back slowly sending tingles up Harry's spine, making him shudder slightly and press himself more into Louis. Louis fingers moved up more, threading them through Harry's long curly hair, tugging gently making Harry release quiet little moans.

Harry lifted his head, pecking Louis softly on the lips, his voice soft. "You give me butterflies all the time Lou." Harry confessed to Louis, his cheeks turning red.

"I feel the same way Haz." Louis whispered quietly back, smiling at Harry before kissing him again, pulling the younger boy closer to him so their chests were flush against each other. Harry's fingers slayed across Louis's back as Louis tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss as he slowly moved his hand down Harry's side, down the curve of his hip before moving his hand back slightly, hesitating for a moment before gently moving his hand over Harry's boxer clad backside and giving it a test squeeze.

Harry gasped softly against Louis's lips and thrust forward on reflex making them both moan loudly. Harry looked up at Louis who was panting slightly and eyes were blown with arousal the blue barely visible. Louis licked his lips and gently thrust forward again making Harry close his eyes and gasp again.

Louis his breath ghosted over Harry's lips as he spoke quietly, "Harry…"

"You want me." The younger boy said, Louis blushed as he nodded his head. A smile tugged at the corners of Harry's lips before moving closer to Louis and whispered in his ear. "Good."

Rolling on top of Harry, Louis's hands began exploring Harry's body while ducking his head down and nuzzling beneath Harry's jaw. The boy tipped his head to the side as Louis began kissing a trail down the side of Harry's neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out over the boy's skin. 

Harry mewled softly, arching his back when Louis's tongue licked over his nipple while his fingers grazed over his lower stomach, he slid his hands up Louis's body as Louis began sucking on Harry's other nipple. 

Tangling his fingers in Louis's hair, a soft moan left Harry's lips as the older boy moved back up to his neck and began to suck on the spot where Harry's jaw met his neck, his lips parting slightly as he began panting softly.

Louis smiled against Harry's neck as the younger boy moved one hand to grip the sheets while his other hand tugging at Louis's hair. Louis then moved on unbuttoning Harry's jeans painfully slow, feeling Harry's arousal as his hand moved down the front of his trousers. Harry writhed beneath him on the bed, the younger boy's eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

Pushing his hand down the front of Harry's jeans, Louis rubbed the boy through his boxers feeling a damp spot already forming, earning a deep groan from Harry as the older boy removed his lips from Harry's neck and tenderly kissed the dark spot he had left. 

Louis returned to trailing kisses down the boy's neck, continuing to palm Harry for a few moments until he pulled his hand out of the boy's jeans, much to Harry's chagrin. "Lou…"

"Don't worry, I'm not done yet." Louis cracked a smile and sat up, looking Harry in the eyes as he opened them, his voice dropping as he spoke. "You know it might hurt, right?" He said while gently rubbing Harry's hip.

"Lou, I'm well aware." Harry's hand moved from Louis's hair to the boy's cheek, stroking it tenderly with his thumb.

"I'm going to try to make it hurt as little as possible and if it gets too much we can stop okay Haz? Anytime it gets too much just tell me and we will stop." Louis looked Harry in the eye trying to convey how much he meant it. 

"I know Lou. It's okay I trust you." Harry replied honestly making Louis eyes light up and smile brightly. Harry leaned up to kiss Louis again moving his hands down Louis body till they reached the top of Louis trousers. Harry's hand moved down more and cupped Louis erection giving it a light squeeze making Louis pull away from the kiss and suck in a deep breath and thrust gently into Harry's hand.

Louis pushed Harry untill he was laying back down. Louis moved his hands back to Harry's jeans. "Can I take these off?"

"Yes, please." Harry said breathlessly. Louis smiled and moved to kiss Harry slowly wanting to take his time and not rush this moment. Wanting to worship the beautiful boy laying beneath him.

Louis gently nipped Harry's lips before moving back to pull Harry's jeans down until the door of the room flew open and the curtain surrounding Louis bed was thrown aside. 

Liam stood, clutching the curtain in one hand, his chest heaving as he panted, his eyes locking with Louis's.

"Louis, they're here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> Hope your liking this  
> Not long left hopefully get the next chapter out in s few day

Chapter 4

Louis's eyes widened and he and Harry scrambled off of the mattress and lunged for their gun holsters that had been discarded beside the bed. Strapping his holster on, Harry pulled his gun from it and took the safety off of the weapon, following Louis and Liam towards the room's door. Louis wheeled around and stuck his hand out, stopping Harry before the boy could reach the door. "No H."

"Lou you can't stop me from fighting." Harry looked at the boy incredulously, looking over Louis's shoulder at Liam. "Liam, tell him he can't stop me from fighting."

Liam shook his head and cocked his gun as the sound of combat boots began echoing through the stairwell. "I can't Harry. He's in charge."

Harry locked eyes with Louis, his green eyes wide and pleading, reaching out and holding onto the older boy's wrist. "Lou, no please."

"Harry, get out of here." Louis pushed him towards the window where the fire escape was, pulling his gun out of it's holster as the thud of military boots continued to ascend the stairs.

Attempting to resist, the younger boy pushed Louis's hand away, standing his ground momentarily, "Louis…"

Louis glanced towards the door quickly then tore his eyes from it to look back at Harry, his eyes boring into the younger boy's. "I mean it Harry. Get the hell out of here, I can handle myself."

Harry tried to protest one last time before Louis forcefully shoved him towards the window, throwing it open and pushing Harry out onto the fire escape. The younger boy stared at Louis until he ducked through the window, crashing his lips into Harry briefly before pulling away. "I love you. Now get out of here Harry." Louis turned quickly and walked back over to Liam.

After watching Louis retreat from the open window and disappear down the stairs, Harry pushed the fire escape's ladder down and returned his gun to his holster before scrambling down the ladder. 

Reaching street level, he looked around the corner of the building and grimaced as he saw the mass of guards swarming the alley's entrance. Harry turned, starting to run towards one of the safe houses Louis had pointed out to him a few months earlier. 

Harry wrapped his arms around his bare chest, his back hunched slightly as he walked through the deserted city streets if London.

Upon reaching one of the safe houses, Harry slowly walked around the perimeter of the building, carefully observing the brick walls for a sign of an entrance. The boy gasped softly as part of a wall swung over the pavement and a middle aged woman appeared in the open doorway, smiling warmly at Harry and ushered him inside. "Come on in, hun, we'll make you feel right at home. A few boys from your location are already here."

The woman shut the concealed door behind them, locking it before leading Harry down a few flights of stairs and into a room where a couple of boys from his headquarters were being tended to while others sat around the edges of the room. Opening a clothes trunk in a corner of the room, the woman pulled a white and black striped t-shirt and a black hoody from it and handed it to Harry. "I'm Grace, if you need anything, you can come find me."

"I will." Harry nodded, taking the tops from Grace and thanking her before crossing the room to where Niall sat with his legs drawn to his chest. After pulling the t-shirt and hoody over his head, Harry sat down beside Niall, sighing softly as he stared across the room, his voice low. "You okay?"

Niall nodded, his fingernails raking over the calves of his jeans, his voice equally as soft as Harry's as he replied. "Yeah, I'm alright. A little bit shaken up, but alright. How about you?"

"I don't know." Harry looked down at the dingy tile floor beneath him, chewing on his bottom lip as he concentrated on the floor. The two boys fell into silence, looking towards the door every few minutes as Grace brought someone new into the room. "Hey Niall, do you know about anyone else?"

"I don't." Niall shook his head and looked over at Harry, his blue eyes studying the boy who sat beside him. "Liam came and told us that the guard was coming towards the alley and Zayn made me get out of there. He wouldn't let me stay and fight."

Nodding, Harry assumed a position similar to Niall's and he rested his chin on his knee. "Neither would Louis. He pushed me out onto the fire escape and then headed down the stairs."

"He put your life in front of his. He cares about you, Harry. A lot." Niall leaned back against the wall behind him, tilting his head back and looking at the flickering light bulb that was illuminating the room. "Think about it. Would you have done the same for him?"

Harry answered with hesitation. "I would have. He just got around to it first." Harry sighed. "He told me he loved me and I didn't get a chance to tell him I love him too."

Niall reached over and patted Harry's shoulder. "You will when you see him next. They'll be okay."

As he said that the door to the room opened again. Grace stepped into the room followed shortly by a weary looking Zayn. His eyes widening, Niall scrambled off of the floor and dashed across the room, enveloping Zayn in his arms. Harry watched as they conversed in soft voices with their foreheads pressed together as they spoke. Harry watched them until Zayn looked away from Niall and spotted him against the wall, Niall in tow as he crossed the room.

"Liam was right behind me, Harry. He'll know what's up with Louis." Zayn told Harry and the younger boy nodded as Zayn and Niall sat down next to one another, their legs tangled together as they leaned into each other and began talking again.

Tuning the two boys beside him out Harry focused his attention on the door, eagerly awaiting the next time the door would open. Minutes later, the door swung open and Grace stepped into the room once more, this time with Liam in tow. Harry's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Liam, the older boy speaking with Grace for a few moments before venturing across the room to where Harry sat.

"Hey Harry." Liam shoved his hands into the pockets of his, looking to his shoes before looking at Harry again, his voice dropping. "Do you want to, um, go up a few floors and talk?"

Meeting Liam's eyes, Harry took a deep breath before talking. "Is it that bad?"

"It's not all that good, but it isn't the worst news possible." Liam replied, catching Zayn's and Niall's attention. "Well, it could be..."

"If you can say it in front of me, you can say it in front of everybody else, too." Harry told him softly, pulling his legs closer to his chest and resting his chin on his knee again.

Liam nodded and took a seat on the floor in front of Harry, Zayn and Niall, nervously running a hand over his shaved head before speaking. "They were taking him in the direction of that makeshift penitentiary at Belgrave square garden. They're most likely holding him there. It doesn't look good for him Harry. He got shot in the shoulder and you know they say that the guard doesnt care about the prisoners. They won't have a trial for him or anything, they'll just have him hung for treason in a few days."

"Oh God." Harry covered his mouth with his hand and swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. Squeezing his eyes shut, Harry pictured Louis in a jail cell looking emaciated, a gunshot wound on his shoulder bleeding profusely over his bare chest. Harry shuddered and his eyes snapped open, looking at Liam as he pushed himself off of the floor, locking eyes with the older boy.

"Don't do anything stupid Harry." Liam asked as Harry made his way out of the room, rushing up the stairs to find Grace, locating her on her way back to the door at street level.

"Grace!" Harry shouted after her and the woman turned around, smiling at the boy as he stopped to catch his breath, bending over with his hands on his knees.

Descending a few steps to stand in front of Harry the woman gently patted the boy on the shoulder. "Can I help you, sweetheart?"

Harry stood up straight, swallowing as he looked up and met Grace's warm brown eyes. "Do you have a screwdriver and a First Aid kit?"

"We do, yes." Grace nodded and led Harry to the next floor, opening the door and stepping through, the boy close behind her. The pair crossed the room and Grace opened a metal cabinet, pulling out a toolbox and handing it to Harry. "Be safe with whatever you use. I'll go get you that First Aid kit."

"Thank you." Harry took the box from her and opened it as Grace walked away from him to retrieve the First Aid kit. He picked out a few tools; a few screwdrivers of various sizes and a file, tucking them into the pocket of his trousers as Grace returned with the other item he had requested.

Thanking her profusely and taking the First Aid kit, Harry headed towards the door and continued back up the stairs. Cautiously opening the door to the street, the boy slipped outside and slid the door shut, taking a deep breath before beginning to run.

Harry's feet pounded against the ground as he sprinted towards the penitentiary checking around corners and down alleys before proceeding. Pressing his body to the side of a building, Harry looked at the guarded building, sinking back into the shadows as he approached it. Harry withdrew his pistol from it's holster strapped beneath his tops, slinking through the shadows and intently watching the two guards standing at the doorway of the temporary jail as he silently walked towards it. 

Raising his gun when he was within shooting range, Harry cupped the butt of his gun in one hand while his finger rested on the trigger. Harry fired one shot, hitting one of the guards square in the head, before pulling the trigger again as the second guard scrambled to load his weapon.

After taking out the second guard, Harry sprinted across the street, clamoring over the fallen bodies and making his way into the building. Harry took a few seconds to let his eyes adjust to the near darkness of the interior of the building. Harry proceeded further into the jail, his gun still cocked as he reached the area where a few jail cells were. 

Dim light from outside flooded into the small space from a window set high in one of the walls. Harry's eyes fell from the window to the person sitting hunched over on the floor beneath it and the boy drew in a deep breath, pushing his gun into his pocket as he approached the cell. "Lou?"

The person beneath the window looked up from the floor, his hand moving to his shoulder as a pained expression crossed his face. "Harry? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Getting you out." Harry replied and pulled the few screwdrivers from his pocket, bending down and inspecting the lock on the cell's door. "How's your shoulder?"

"How'd you..." Louis met the Harry's eyes briefly before looking away. "You're insane, you know."

Choosing a screwdriver, Harry slid the tip of it into the lock, moving it around until he heard a soft click. "They say love makes you do crazy things." He looked up in time to see Louis inhale sharply before a smile broke out across his face. He picked up another screwdriver and wedged it into the lock, prying the two tools in opposite directions until the lock clicked again and the cell door opened, 

Harry swung the door to the cell open and stepped inside, bending down next to Louis and gently stroking the older boy's cheek. "I love you Louis."

"I love you to Harry." Harry bent forward and kisses Louis gently before helping him to his feet. His legs feeling a bit shakey beneath him. Louis leaned against Harry, his arm draped around the boy's shoulders.

Harry made sure he had a good hold in Louis then began to walk them towards the door of the cell, watching his and Louis's legs so they wouldn't tangle.

Stopping abruptly, Louis dropped his arm from around Harry's shoulders and the younger boy furrowed his eyebrows, looking up to stare straight into the shaded visor of a guard's helmet and the guard raised his gun, pressing its muzzle to the center of Harry's forehead.

"Get in."


End file.
